


Coat

by camcatwriter



Series: Fictober 2019 [27]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Boyfriend jacket, Drabble, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Logince - Freeform, M/M, yes Roman gives Logan his jacket it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter
Summary: Logan's a bit cold, and obviously Roman can't let that stand.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Fictober 2019 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503923
Kudos: 37





	Coat

**Author's Note:**

> look me in the eyes and tell me this isn't how this interaction would go

Logan rubbed his arm absently. The wind had slowly picked up over the last hour, and he was beginning to regret not having brought heavier outerwear. 

Roman trailed off in the middle of his sentence, "-so I figured... Wait, are you cold?"

Logan looked at Roman. "Oh, a bit, I suppose. No need to worry though, I'll be fine. It's only another ten minutes back to the apartment." Logan shrugged.

Roman was already shaking his head and slipping his bomber jacket off his shoulders. He wore a hoodie underneath to ward off the cold. "Here."

"Roman-"

"Logan."

"... Fine."

"Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments literally make my day, and if you want to hit me up on tumblr you can find me at [cam-cat-writer](http://www.cam-cat-writer.tumblr.com) so feel free to come squeal with me or whatever ;)


End file.
